The Unexpected Members
by retisha.kiker
Summary: AU: The whole mission was a complete and total failure for Hannibal and the rest of the team as it cost the life of someone close to one member. Now, what are they going to do about the two babies left without a mother and what comes of them.


**The Unexpected Members** **  
**

**Chapter One**

Nothing could have prepared them for the moment and everything that could have gone wrong with the mission did as The A-Team burst into a hospital carrying a woman. Hannibal is covered in her blood from the serious gunshot to the back. BA and Face are carrying two screaming and upset little kids. Murdock ran ahead of Hannibal to the front desk. Out of breath, Murdock managed to speak.

 _"We need help! A woman has been shot!"_

The nurse jumped at the shout, but began calling all available staff to the front. It seemed like ages for the group, but soon a gurney was there and Hannibal placed her on it. Hannibal followed her and the staff as far as he could as he feared leaving her side and continued to watch through the door until they disappeared around a corner. He was still standing there when a nurse walked up to him.

 _"Sir,"_ tapping him _, "Would you like to get clean up?"_

Hannibal stood there a few seconds more before turning to her. She showed him were the restroom was. Once behind the closed door, Hannibal let out a frustrated sigh. The last two days everything had fallen apart. Face, BA, and Murdock went to the waiting room with the two still crying children. After a short time the children started to settle down, but are very confused. Murdock looked at them then at Face.

 _"Do you think they know what's going on, Face?"_

 _"I don't know, Murdock."_

 _"I sure hope not. They don't need to right now. They're still too young,"_ Murdock said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

 _"Murdock, would you mine taking her so I can go and get Hannibal something to change into."_

 _"Sure Face,"_ reaching for her.

 _"Thanks."_

 _"No problem."_

Once the little girl was settle in Murdock's lap, she started pulling things out of his pockets. One of the little knick knacks happen to be a squeaky frog. She pinched the frog making it squeak. Both children laughed. She looked at her twin brother who was smiling and hand out reached. She looked up at Murdock and pointed at her brother.

 _"Okay, you can show him."_

Both Murdock and BA let the kids down and both children toddler to each other. She handed him the frog and he made it squeak. They laughed again.

 **Chapter Two**

Hannibal was leading on the counter with his head on the mirror with his eyes closed. At first his thoughts all were running together, but soon his thoughts were brought back to the hospital. It was quite except for the normal hospital stuff. The children were even quite. When had they quit crying? Soon there was a knock on the door and Face's voice.

 _"Hannibal, I brought you some clothes to change into."_ Face called as hewalked in _._

 _"Thanks Face. You can place them on the counter. How are the kids?"_

 _"Better. From what I could see from the entry way to the waiting room, they were playing with a squeaky frog Murdock had in his pocket alone with everything else Ashley managed to pull out."_

 _"That's good, starting to wash his hands. They need something to do."_

 _"I better go and check on them."_

 _"Okay, Face."_

Walking back to the waiting room, Face could hear the children laughing and the silly squeaking frog. That was a good sign for now. They needed to be distracted from what just happened in front of them and to their mother. Entering the waiting room, both of them looked up at Face with grins and sparkling blue eyes. Chris got up with the frog in his hand. He raised it up for Face to see. Face smiled.

 _"Yes, a frog. Can you say frog?"_

Chris looked at Face puzzled then looked over as his sister as she started coming over. Face bent down as Ashley made her way over to him. Taking the frog from Chris's hand, Face centered it in his hand and looked at both them.

 _"This is a frog. Can you say it with me?"_

Both kids looked at each other puzzled, but before Face could say any more Ashley grabbed the frog and the two ran off the other side of the room with the frog. It wasn't long before they went to squeaking it again and laughing.

 _"Guess they can't."_ Face said looking at Murdock.

 _"Frog is too hard for them right now. Mommy and Daddy is about all they should be able to say when they start."_

" _Should they be starting?"_ Face stated as he sat down by Murdock.

 _"They're at the age."_

 _"So what's holding them back?"_

 _"It could be..."_

 **Chapter Three**

Just as Murdock was about to answer Face, the twins turned their heads to the door way. There stood Hannibal no longer covered in blood, but looking awfully tired and defeated. It was very out of character for him, especially now. The twins watched him as he made his way to the couch then went back to playing as if nothing changed.

 _"You a'right, Hann'bal?"_ BA asked.

 _"I'm fine, BA. Just worried. Have they said anything about their mother?"_

 _"No, nuthing yet,"_ BA answered.

Hannibal let out a deep sigh then looked at the twins. He could tell they were tired, but how do you get them to sleep. He just decided to let them tired themselves out. Face, BA, and Murdock watched the twins play as they started to dose. They couldn't believe how quite they were. Hannibal noticed they were falling asleep, so he took over watching them. They were remarkably quite. He still couldn't believe they were his.

He had meet Carrie a little over year ago. They had just finished a mission and they all were looking for a nice break before the next one. So they all went out to a bar. That's where he meet her. She was alone and was looking for a good time. Later that night they had left the bar and went to her house. Once there the night turned into something more for the both of them. Hannibal smiled as he remembered that night of passion. He could still smell and taste it. It was also very same night they started these two wonderful kids.

The day the four of them pulled up to her house to begin helping her with her problem, they were on the porch with her. He was surprised to see her with kids. When she introduced the two and told him they were his, he was a little shock. Watching them now, he knew without a doubt that these two were his. They had his eyes, hair (before it turned white), and some of his facial expressions. They even had his grin. Which would drive Face crazy if they all three grinned at the same time. This made him laugh making both twins look at him with tired eyes.

God, they needed to sleep, but where and how to keep them down? Again he gave up on this. Laying back down on the cough and continuing to watch them, he felt sleep start to take over. But he couldn't fall asleep. He had to keep an eye on the twins, but the sleep consumed him. The guys caught sight of Hannibal falling asleep, but didn't say a word to him and went back to watching the twins as if it were their duty too.

The twins continued to play for a little longer when Ashley pointed at their father. Chris turned to see what Ashley spotted. Looking back at each other and as in silent agreement, they slowly got up leaving the frog on the floor and toddled over to their father. One at a time they crawled up onto the couch. Finding spots on both side of their father, who didn't stir when Ashley crawled over him, they both went to sleep. Soon the rest of them followed suit as they no longer felt the need to keep an eye on them anymore.

The nurse at the station noticed the waiting room was very quiet. So she got up and walked into the room. She smiled at the three on the couch then continued around the room. They all were asleep. She left and returned with blankets. She covered them with blankets making sure the biggest one went for the three on the couch. Then she left to return to her station.

 **Chapter Four**

Face and Murdock were the first to wake up. The first thing they did was look for the twins. When they saw them still asleep on Hannibal, they smiled. It was the cutest sight they ever seen.

 _"Do you think Hannibal knows their asleep on him?"_ Murdock whispered.

 _"I don't know."_ Face whispered back.

 _"What you two whisperin' a'out?"_ BA asked.

 _"Check out the couch,"_ Murdock said with a grin.

BA looked over at the couch where Hannibal was and saw the twins sleeping with him. BA smiled and turned to Face.

 _"Do you think he knows?"_

 _"I don't..."_

 _"Would someone help me out here? I like to sit up."_

They all looked at Hannibal and laughed.

 _"We're coming, Hannibal,"_ Face said as he and BA got up to get them.

Once the twins were off of him he sat up and stretched. Murdock laughed when Hannibal stretched.

 _"What so funny, Captain?"_

 _"Check your sleeves,"_ still laughing.

 _"Ah, I got drooled on."_

 _"I don't think that's the only thing they've done."_

 _"What do you mean, Face,"_ Murdock asked.

 _"Any of you know how to change a diaper?"_

 _"I do."_

The all turned to see the nurse at the door way.

 _"If you two follow me, I can change them and then get all of you something to eat and drink_."

BA and Face followed her out and to the elevator.

 **Chapter Five**

On their way to the Children's ward, the twins woke up.

 _"Well, good afternoon little one."_ Ashley grinned and started playing with his tie. _"They sure are curious about everything, aren't they?"_

 _"They's all most two, Face. A lot of thungs are gonna be new to thems."_

Soon the elevator doors opened and the nurse, BA, and Face walked out holding the twins.

 _"Hi, Janis."_

 _"Hi, Renee. What you doing up here?"_

 _"Oh, the little ones need changing."_

 _"Oh, okay. You know where it's at."_

 _"Thanks."_

They went to the changing room where the nurse changed them. While she was changing them she showed Face and BA how to do it. They both felt uncomfortable about it and the nurse could tell.

 _"Boys, it not that hard. Plus it about time for them to begin potty training."_

 _"Uh, ya okay,"_ Face said nervously running his hand through his hair.

 _"Okay, we're all done. Let get you all something to eat and drink. Then I'll go see what going on with their mother. I'm sure you all would like to know."_

 _"Yes, we would. Thanks."_

 _"You're welcome."_

Getting back on the elevator, they went back to the waiting room. As they entered the waiting room, Ashley ran to Hannibal, who was standing by the window. Ashley tugged on his pant leg to get his attention.

 _"What is it, Ashley?"_

Ashley out stretched her arms and spoke.

 _"Daddy, up."_

Hannibal's eyes went wide. Did he hear right?

 _"Sweetheart, did you call me daddy?"_

That's when Chris laugh and ran to him.

 _"Daddy, Daddy!"_

 _"Well, I be. My two little ones first words."_

 _"Told you didn't I, Face."_

 _"You sure did, Murdock."_

 **Chapter Six**

Soon the nurse came in with a tray of sandwiches and drinks. She laid the tray on the table and left. Hannibal put the twins down and walked them over to the table. There he sat them down on the floor and placed a sandwich down in from of them. They both began eating them as he opened two cartons of milk, stuck straws in, and sat the milk in from of them.

When they had finished, Face and Murdock started to clean the table up and Hannibal and BA clean the peanut butter and jelly of the twin's faces. While they were doing all of this, the doctor came in. Hannibal dropped what he was doing and turned to the doctor.

 _"How is she, doc?"_

 _"She's in critical condition. We have her on life support. If she doesn't get any better..."_

 _"No, you can't be saying."_

 _"I'm sorry. That's all I have at this time. I'll let you know how she doing later."_

 _"Can we at least see her?"_

 _"Only for a few moments. I'll send a nurse to show you the way."_

 _"Thank you."_

 **Chapter Seven**

Hannibal stood there and watched the doctor leave. He couldn't believe what the doctor told him. He didn't want to believe it. His kids, his babies, they were too young to lose their mother. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Murdock.

 _"Come and sit down, Hannibal. Please."_

Hannibal gave in to Murdock plea and sat down. Not too long after he sat down the nurse walked in.

 _"If you follow me, I'll show where she is. You will be looking through the glass. Do you want someone to watch the children?"_

 _"No, we'll take them,"_ Hannibal said picking up Ashley as Face picked up Chris.

They followed the nurse to Carrie's room. Once they were there the nurse left them. The twins looked at their mother then at their father with puzzled looks.

 _"Mommy's asleep. She's real sick."_

Both twins bit their lower lip and tears started filling their eyes.

 _"Shhh, don't cry. Pumpkin, it's all right."_

 _"Hannibal, I think they know something's up,"_ Face said trying to keep Chris from crying.

 _"I know. Let's go before they get any more upset then they are."_

Once they were back in the waiting room, Murdock walked over to the TV to find something to watch. Flipping through the channels, he came across a kiddy movie. He smiled. He was about to get the twins attention when they both laughed. They had already spotted the cartoon.

 _"Cartoons know how to get kids attention these days don't they?"_

 _"Sure do,"_ Face said half laughing at the cartoon.

They let the twins finish the movie, before laying them down on the couch to go to sleep. Not long after the twins were asleep, they all fell asleep except Hannibal. He was too worried about Carrie. He still clung to a hope that she make it all right and he wanted to be awake if something should happen. The doctor came in a couple of time to report that there was no change in her condition and told him if she didn't improve she would be taken off.

It was now one in the morning and Hannibal couldn't stand the waiting room any longer. So he got up and walked down the hall. Reaching a window, he began to look out it. His thoughts were racing, but they were soon interrupted by a code blue. One thought race through his mind. `Oh, God, please don't let it be her.'

 **Chapter Eight**

Back in the waiting room, everyone jumped to the sound from the PI system. Murdock ran over to the twins, who were confused to what was going on.

 _"Has anyone seen where Hannibal went to?"_ Face asked.

Murdock shook his head no and BA shrugged his shoulders.

 _"Okay, Murdock stay with the twins while BA and I look for Hannibal."_

 _"Okay, Face."_

It didn't take them long to find him. Walking up to him, they became very silent as they saw who the code blue was for. The doctors and nurses were running all over the room and up and down the hall. They were trying to do all they could to bring her back. After twenty minutes it was hopeless. She was gone.

Face, Hannibal, and BA watched as the doctors note the time and the nurses pull the sheet over her and began gathering the things they had brought. Soon a doctor came out of the room and over to them.

 _"I'm sorry. We did all we could. Would you like someone to help you call her next of kin?"_

Hannibal was silent for a minute or two. He was trying to get a grip on what had happen. Finally, he looked up.

 _"Her next of kin are already here."_

Face looked at Hannibal, puzzled.

 _"Oh,"_ said the doctor, _"Well then I guess you will tell them."_

Hannibal just turn and walked back to the waiting room mumbling something about when their older. Entering the door way, he saw Murdock covering the twins.

 _"I just got them back a... Hannibal, what's wrong? It not their mother, is it?"_

 _"I'm afraid so. She gone, Murdock and it's my fault. I should have..."_

 _"Hey! It was not your fault. How could you have known they would find her?"_

 _"Will you two be quite. You're going to wake the twins if not everyone else_." hissed Face.

Hannibal found himself a chair. He had to think. He needed to figure out what to do about the twins, their situation they all were in, and how to handle it. He knew one thing. The twins were going to grow up without a mother.

 **Chapter Nine**

The funeral was short. Hannibal had her buried by her parents and siblings. A family the twins would never get to know. As they walked back to the van, Hannibal watched the twins run to the van. They were still trying to figure out how to get in the van without any help, but soon Murdock was picking them up. By the time Murdock had both of them in their car seats; Face and Hannibal were climbing in. Hannibal looked back as Murdock was taking his seat.

 _"We all ready back there?"_

 _"We sure are,"_ replied Murdock.

 _"Okay, BA. Let's go home,"_ Hannibal said turning back around.

Ten years later...

The twins were on the second floor of a building with guns in hand. They had just knocked out their so called guards taking their guns in the process. Quietly, they made their way outside and across the yard. The twins soon found their father and uncles. Hiding behind some boxes, they listen in to what was going on.

 _"Well, Smith. We meet again."_

 _"Where are my kids, Kyle?"_

 _"Oh, they're safe and sound just as long as you stay put. Otherwise, ka-boom,"_ showing them a remote detonator.

Both twins looked at each other.

 _"Looks like we got out of there just in time, huh?"_

 _"We sure did, Chris. But how do we let dad know we're not in there anymore?"_

 _"You bastard! You're going to pay this time!"_

 _"My, my. Still sore about me killing their mother, huh? Well, that was purely an accident. She just got in the way of where I was shooting. Sure made it easy to get her land in the long run though."_ Kyle said grinning.

 _"You bastard! I'm going to..."_

 _"Uh, uh. You're forgetting I have a nice little bomb,"_ waving the detonator.

The twins couldn't believe what they heard. The man holding their family killed their mother. They now wanted more than anything to let their father know they were fine without getting into much danger. That's when Ashley aimed her gun at a target near Kyle.

 **Chapter Ten**

 _"Ashley! What are you doing?"_ hissed Chris.

 _"I'm going to try and hit that barrel of gas behind that jerk."_

 _"But you might..."_

 _"No, I won't. I have a hole. If Murdock would move a little more to the right I feel a lot better about this shot."_

 _"Okay, but please be careful."_

 _"I will. Come on Murdock, move just a little more..."_

Murdock took a step in the direction Ashley wanted him to. Quickly she held her breath and fired the gun, hitting her mark. Kyle jumped at the sound and began looking at the direction the shot came from. While Kyle was distracted, Hannibal saw the gas began to trickle out. He smiled. He knew only one person could make a shot like that. He looked over at Face who noticed the gas too. Murdock nodded to BA to get ready to run.

The twins peeked through a crack in the boxes. They saw their father and uncles getting ready to make their move. They also saw Kyle taking a step back to one of his guards telling him to check behind the boxes. The guard nodded his head and he began to take a step, just as Hannibal threw his cigar into the puddle of gas.

As soon he did that, the four for them took off. The twins sprung into action too. Just as they caught up with the twins, the gas blew up. They all ducked for cover as several more explosions went off.

When all the explosions stopped, they all looked up and behind them. There where they all had been was now a creator. They knew there was nothing left of Kyle. Getting up the rest of the way, they started hearing sirens. Looking to the direction of the sound, the six of them saw it was the MPs.

 _"Dad! It's Decker!"_ both twins shouted.

 _"I see him. Let's go before he sees us."_

They all took off for the van and jumped in. BA started the van and headed out the back way just as Decker pulled up to see them drive out of reach.

 _"Next time, Smith,"_ Decker gritted through his teeth.


End file.
